Little Balls of Fun
by Chezika
Summary: This has got to be one of the stranger days in Elsa's life…


**Title:** Little Balls of Fun  
**Sum:** [Prompt: Elsa and Anna are now kittens: what do?] This has got to be one of the stranger days in Elsa's life…  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters: ** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Kai  
**Warnings:** adorable cuteness 3  
**Notes:** Dedicated to Pandy. Enjoy. =D

* * *

-x-

"Mrow." Blinking, the little four legged creature stands up and stretches its limbs. Paws stretched forward as it arches its back, before leaning forward to stretch out its tired back legs. All the while, still with eyes closed. "Mrooow…" Yawning, reaching its mouth open wide, the creature finally opens its eyes. Blue. Beautifully accentuating the silvery-white fur that covers its body. "Mrooooooow." Everything seems bigger to the creature than it was the night before, and as it moves, it looks around the room: the bed is enormous, the window seems to be miles away… and its walking four legs instead of two. _Wait what?_ Eyes widened in shocked at this realization, the creature looks down—sure enough, instead of their hands, there stand two front paws. _This can't be happening._ **"Anna!"** The creature calls out, although to human ears it would still sound like normal feline calls. **"Anna! Wake up!"**

The creature turns to where the aforementioned 'Anna' would be laying, only to find a small curled up figure much like her own—only the coloring of an orange tabby, rather than a solid silver-white. **"Anna?"** There's a muffled noise from the lump of fur. **"Anna…"** More annoyed, the creature pads over to the curled up ginger feline and taps her on the head.

"**Tired… go away…"** One of the ginger paws moved out and swatted at the silver feline's paw. However, the silver cat was not disheartened.

"**Anna… it's snowing outside…"** Instantly the tabby cat was on her feet, bouncing in place.

"**Elsa! Elsa! Let's go build a snowman!... Elsa?"** Looking at the silver cat, she wondered why Elsa's voice was in the room, but the Queen of Arendelle was not… **"Elsa… where are you?"** Anna called out, looking around the room, searching for a tiny hint of her older sister. Then her eyes stopped on the kitten in front of her once more:

"**I'm right here, Anna."** The ginger cat heard, and she stopped. The silver-white cat in front of her had opened her mouth in a series of noises, no doubt—but Anna heard Elsa's voice. **"Anna… we've apparently been changed into cats…"** The ginger cat's eyes widened comically, before Elsa heard Anna squeal in excitement.

"**Really? Like four legs, tails, whiskers—kind of cat?"** Elsa nods. **"How?"** Elsa shrugs. **"…WE SHOULD WRESTLE!"**

"**Wha—Anna no!"** However, it's too late—Anna pounces on Elsa and instigates a playful bout of fighting and tumbling that has them falling onto the floor in a balls of fur, whiskers, and meows. There's a loud yelp when Anna accidentally steps on Elsa's tail (talk about a weird sensation); and a high screech when Elsa purposely steps on Anna's in revenge.

All of the noise attracted the only inhabitant of the hallway—Kristoff—to open the door. Taking a moment to see the empty night clothes on the bed that Anna and Elsa had fallen asleep in the night before, he looked down to see a pair of kittens rolling around on the carpeted floor. "…" Shaking his head, he merely steps back and continues on his way.

"Hey Kristoff! Let's go play!" He hears another voice, a Sven-voice. Looking down the hallway, he sees a buff brunette man in the nude with a circular object (a soccer ball) in his hands. With a grin, the man runs down the hallway, followed by the Abominable Snowman, Bigfoot, and Marshmallow. And just as he's about to turn around and go hide in his room, the floor drops out beneath him.

And in a dark bedroom, somewhere else in the castle, Kai sits straight up in bed. Looking outside, he sees that it's late into the night. "That was one weird dream." Sighing, he lays back down and falls back into the realm of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So... Pandy gave me the prompt... and I stared at the empty Microsoft Word document for awhile... then I just went for it... and made it all a crazy dream Lol.

Hope you enjoyed it. Any concerns can be given to me anonymously (in a review) or you can PM me if you're a member of this wonderful site. =D

_Chezi Out_


End file.
